


Kink Containment Zone

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Crossover, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, leg wear kink, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Short sexually explicit pieces based on prompts. Each chapter is tagged with any relationship and kink info in the pre chapter notes so people can skip their squicks. Prompts are open.





	1. Media I am Familiar With

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Probably not going to do another prompt for at least a few days, but feel free to keep sending them in. They are fun to consider.
> 
> Another note: I am fine writing stuff involving men. Just so people know.
> 
> I find writing prompts a good method of practicing and breaking writer's block so I would love to receive any prompts you would like me to write. I make no promise as to if or when any prompts will be written. 
> 
> This compilation is for sexually explicit prompts, if people want me to write not explicit stuff I will create a second compilation for that. Please give prompts in the following format to make it simple for me:
> 
> [Fandom], [Desired characters/relationships], [Kinks or other vital elements] - any comments or notes about your prompt.
> 
> You can give your prompts in the comments below or if you are too shy you can send them to my anonymously through my blog: https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/asks
> 
> I make no judgement for what fantasies people are into, but there are some things I wont write. I am honestly not sure everything that includes but I can say so far these things:
> 
> Scat  
> Incest  
> Pedophilia  
> Mommy or daddy/little kink  
> Explicit material involving minors (I will do things like teen rated romance fics involving minors though they would not be posted in this compilation)
> 
> I will add things to this list as they come up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a list of media I am familiar with. This is a very incomplete list I put together as a starting point. Basically everything I could think of off the top of my head. I will add things as I think of them.

Stuff that is bold is stuff I have written for in the past, plan to write in the future, or would be especially interesting in writing about. Not all of this I am interested in writing kink stuff for but I didn't want to compile two separate lists. I will do rare pair and crossover fic.

Fandom Active (now) - Stuff I am currently active in. I am probably aware of the common fan interpretations but I also probably have personal head canons.  


  * **Overwatch**
  * **All Metroid**
  * **All Zelda**
  * **Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid**
  * Steven Universe
  * Mario and most derivative media ( **Peach, Rosalina, Daisy** )



Fandom Active (Past) - I was active in at one time. Probably not up to date with the fan stuff  


  * **Final Fantasy 6**
  * **Final Fantasy 7**
  * **Chrono Trigger**
  * Harry Potter
  * Star Trek, all



High familiarity - I would characterize myself as a fan but I have not heavily participated in the fandom  


  * MCU ( **Loki, Thor, Hela, Valkyrie** )
  * DC animated universe ( **Basically all the women** )
  * **Unpretty’s DC fics** \- her characterization of the trio is the best ever and you can pry it from my cold dead hands
  * Mega Man
  * Mega Man X
  * Mega Man Legends
  * Iconoclasts
  * The works of Terry Pratchett
  * Bayonetta ( **Bayonetta, Jeanne** )
  * Avatar TLAB
  * **Final Fantasy 4, 5, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13**
  * **Final Fantasy Tactics**
  * Star Wars
  * **Fire Emblem Awakening**
  * Mischief Makers 
  * Dragon Ball Z
  * BNHA
  * **Fate/Zero**
  * Spice and Wolf - anime only
  * One Punch Man
  * Shantae
  * Metal Gear Solid
  * Quest For Glory 1, 2, 3, 4



Medium Familiarity - I am familiar with the media. If it is a game series I have probably played a few of the games, if it is  


  * **Fire Emblem, all**
  * **Uncharted**
  * Ranma 1/2
  * Fullmetal Alchemist ( **Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang** )
  * Marvel in General
  * DC in General
  * Cave Story
  * Dark Souls
  * Advanced Wars Series
  * Mass Effect ( **Liara, Fem!Shepard** )
  * Chrono Cross
  * The Adventure Zone Balance
  * Soul Eater
  * Samurai Champloo
  * Trigun
  * Fate in general
  * The Devil is a Part Timer
  * Gurren Lagann
  * Toradora!
  * Maid Sama!
  * Lucifer and the Biscuit Hammer
  * Nadesico
  * Fruits Basket
  * Disgaea
  * Tomb Raider
  * Halo
  * Quest For Glory 5



Low Familiarity - I know of it or have seen/played/read some of it  


  * Bloodborne
  * Voltron Legendary Defender
  * Avatar Legend of Korra
  * Street Fighter
  * The Adventure Zone Other
  * Critical Role
  * Fairy Tail
  * Bleach
  * Code Geass
  * Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?
  * Sailor Moon
  * Magic the Gathering




	2. Prompt List and Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Prompts in one place so I can keep track of them. Links to the specific chapter for completed prompts. Notes for pending chapters if I have considered them at all. If I decided I am for sure not going to write a prompt I will note why here.

**Completed**

**Overwatch Mercy/Tracer Spread eagle bondage**

[Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247155/chapters/35364810)

**I have always wanted to see princess peach from mario with curly brace from cave story, and those are on your list, and the vital element...stockings? i really love peach's white leggings, seeing her little feet in them, that kind of thing... :")**

[Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247155/chapters/35426193)

* * *

**Pending**

**Overwatch, Orisa/Ana, Climaxing at Same Time? Bonus points if Ana has extensive intimate piercings that Orisa enjoys.**

Here we have a quandary: Is Orisa's AI child like or adult like? I honestly don't know. Here we have a practical application for the Harkness test that I am going to have to consider. Also, how does a robot climax? Who knows! But if I am going to write about it I have to figure it out.

**Final Fantasy 6, Terra/Celes - Pregnant + Lactation, magical lesbian pregnancy**

One of my own favorite ships!

**Zelda, Mipha/Zelda or Mipha/Urbosa or Mipha/Urbosa/Zelda - Squirting + Multiple Orgasms**

**Final Fantasy 10, Yunalesca/Yuna (Lulu and/or Rikku optional) - Victory Through Seduction, Domme/Sub, Mind Control, etc.**

**Overwatch Lena Oxton/Fareeha Amari - 10 year anniversary sex with some slight mutual weight gain/stuffing elements**

**Overwatch Lena Oxton/Fareeha Amari/Angela Ziegler - Pregnancy sex with Lena being pregnant and Angela and Fareeha are roleplaying as RPG characters for Lena's amusement/arousal/All are married to one another in this fic.**

Ooh, polyamory!

**rough Widowtracer? Top Widow, Bottom size queen Tracer?**

I know a size queen domme. You should see the size of the toys she has!

**Zelda, Mipha/Zelda or Mipha/Urbosa or Mipha/Urbosa/Zelda, Squirting + Multiple Orgasms**

**mercy/maker or Moira/Widow crazy doctor role playing**

**Widowmaker/Tracer/Emily pregnant Tracer, trans Widow and Emily, pregnant sex and playful fighting over whos baby it will be**

* * *

**Not going to Write** \- If your prompt ends up in here no judgement!

**Final Fantasy 4, Rydia/Shiva, Mommy Play**

Age play is a personal major squick, I'll add it to the list of stuff I am not interested in writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch Mercy/Tracer  
> Major elements: Spread Eagle Bondage, Face Sitting, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Dom Mercy, Sub Tracer  
> Minor elements: pain play, explicit consent, Oral sex

Angela entered her apartment, kicked off her shoes, and checked her watch. 5:43. Just under two hours. She could wait a few more minutes, it would be fine.

She stepped into the kitchen and put her bag down on the counter, opened a cupboard and found a glass. She filled it up with ice water from the fridge, downed the entire glass in one go, and sighed with relief.

She heard a whining from down the hall, coming from the bedroom.

“Coming hun!” She called out, filled up her glass again, and walked to the bedroom.

Lena was waiting there for her, laying on the bed, arms and legs spread wide and tied off to the four corners of the bed. She was naked except for a blindfold, a ball gag, and a pair a panties that held a large vibrating dildo inside of her. The room was hot and stuffy, filled with the smell of sex. Lena lifted her head to look towards the sound of Angela entering the room. Her face was flushed and Angela could see a gleam of sweat on her skin.

“How are you holding up?” Angela asked, stepping to the bed and sitting down next to Lena. Lena let her head fall back down and moaned into her gag. Angela took a sip of her water and placed it on the nightstand. She took her time removing her shirt, pants, and underwear, ignoring Lena’s attention seeking whines. She laid down next to Lena and snuggled up to her, resting her head on Lena’s arm like a pillow and wrapping a leg around Lena’s.

“Have you been able to orgasm?” She asked.

“Mm-mm.” Lena grunted, shaking her head.

Angela reached down and slipped a hand into Lena’s underwear, found Lena’s clit with a finger and began gently teasing her. Lena jumped at the touch, then pushed her hips forward. Angela smirked, Lena was trying to hump her fingers. The constant low vibration must have been hell on the poor girl, Angela could feel the vibration as she teased her. It was nowhere near strong enough to draw out an orgasm. After a few moments Angela pulled her fingers away. Lena groaned in protest.

“You’ve been waiting for almost two hours.” Angela said conversationally, tracing her fingers up Lena’s body. Eventually she rested her hand on Lena’s chest and began gently groping her breast, drawing a desperate moan from the bound woman.

“That is quite a long time.” Angela stated, drawing circles around Lena’s nipple as she spoke. Lena nodded and whimpered.

“The way I see it we have two options. I could untie you.”

“Mm-hm!” Lena hummed, nodding vigorously. Angela pinched and twisted Lena’s nipple. Hard. Lena squealed in pain, pulling and thrashing against her bonds until Angela let go.

“Wait until I am finished, silly girl.” Angela said. “I could untie you. Or… I could take advantage of your predicament.”

Angela let the statement hang in the air for a moment.

“I’ll let you decide. One hum and I’ll untie you. Two hums means I get to have my way with you, alright?” Angela said.

Angela waited for a long moment while Lena thought it over.

“Hmm-hmm.”

“Fantastic!” Angela said, untangling herself from Lena. “I can’t tell you how excited I got knowing you were here, knowing what was happening to you. I thought of so many ways I could play with you.” She said. She sat up and grabbed a handful of Lena’s hair, pulling her head up to reach the buckle of the ball gag. She unbuckled and removed it, putting it on the nightstand. Lena groaned in relief, opening and closing her mouth to stretch her jaw.

“Truthfully I got myself a little worked up.” Angela said as she crawled on top of Lena. She flipped backwards and very carefully straddled Lena’s mouth to avoid blocking her nose and cutting off her air. Angela ignored Lena’s squeals of protest and leaned forward to lay down on top of her.

“I don’t think I will be able to think straight until I’ve had an orgasm or two. Think you can handle that for me Lena?”

Lena huffed in complaint but started licking and sucking just the same. Angela sighed in content pleasure, closed her eyes, and slipped her fingers inside Lena’s panties again. She found Lena’s clit and started gently massaging the overstimulated bundle of nerves.

Lena’s moans felt _so good_.

* * *

 

“Are you sure I didn’t go too far?” Angela asked. She was very gently massaging Lena’s right wrist. The marks from the ropes were not fading.

“It was so good Angie.” Lena said.

“Ok, but these marks…” 

“It’ll be fine.” Lena said, waving her other hand dismissively. “It’s just a little bruising. Stop fretting.”

“I am  _ not _ fretting.” Angela said. “I just don’t want to actually hurt you.”

“We can get some padded restraints or something for next time, ok?” Lena said.

“I guess.” Angela said. She lifted Lena’s wrist and gave her bruises a gentle kiss. Lena giggled.

“You are so adorable.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crossover Princess Peach/Curly Brace - Leg wear kink  
> Major Elements: Leg wear kink, Curly Brace is a nervous lesbian, sexually forward Peach

It was supposed to be an easy, low stress job. Dull but simple. Protect the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario had recently sent Bowser packing and there wasn’t any known threats at the moment. Really, Peach having a personal guard was more a precaution than anything else, which suited Curly just fine. She didn’t really like fighting but it was really her only valuable skill. She made a decent living and generally avoided fighting by being picky with the kind of guard jobs see took. But this particular job had been trying for Curly.

It wasn’t that Peach was unkind. Far from it. She was one of the most kind and gentle souls Curly had ever met. She was beautiful. Adorable. Charming 

Curly was crushing on her hard.

It didn’t help that the job called for her to be by the Princess’s side at virtually all times. With her history of abduction the toads were understandably paranoid and if it made them feel better Peach was willing to give up a bit of privacy. Curly went with her everywhere. She slept in the same room, ate with her, she didn’t even leave her side when she was dressing or bathing. It made sense now why the job had called specifically for a female bodyguard.

Curly wished they had been more specific before she agreed. She doubted Toadsworth would have been as pleased with her performance if he knew the thoughts that had been floating into Curly’s mind.

And there wasn’t much to do besides dwell on those thoughts. The princess’s daily routine was frightfully dull. Meetings and appointments and politics and more meetings.

They were nearing the end of a particularly long and busy day. Peach worked hard. As the symbol of the Mushroom kingdom she had to maintain a royal demeanor at all times, no matter what, and Curly had learned that maintaining a public persona like that required a great deal of effort. She was starting to pick up on the signs that Peach wasn’t feeling well. A slight change in the tone of her voice, a difference in her body language. Peach was exhausted. 

Thankfully Toadsworth had scheduled a short 15 minute break between appointments for Peach. As soon as the group had left the princess practically fell back onto her throne.

“Anything I can do for you Princess?” Curly asked.

“I know this isn’t part of your job, but these heels are killing me. Is there any way I could convince you to give me a quick foot massage?” The Princess asked.

Curly’s metaphorical heart skipped a beat. She was suddenly very glad she was incapable of blushing. Should she refuse? If the Princess wanted her to touch her then it should be fine, but it felt wrong. The Princess just had sore feet, she wasn’t… inviting her. It felt wrong to take advantage of the situation.

“I, uh…” Curly stammered as she tried to think of a response.

“I’m sorry, that was disrespectful. You’re my bodyguard, you aren't here to be a handmaid.” The Princess said. “Please forget I said anything.”

“Oh, it’s not that! I wouldn’t mind giving you one, I just wasn’t expecting you to say that.” Curly blurted out.

“Really? I would really appreciate it.” The Princess said.

Curly realized that she had unintentionally backed herself into a corner. She couldn’t refuse now, it would be too suspicious.

“Sure.” She said, forcing a casual tone. It was only ten minutes until the Princess’s next appointment. 

_ Just don’t act suspicious! _ Curly told herself.

She knelt down in front of the Princess, lifted one of her feet and rested it on her lap, and carefully removed the bright pink heel. Curly began carefully massaging her foot, working the tension and ache from the muscles.

_ Aww, jeez, she has really nice legs… _

And it wasn’t just that she had nice legs. Curly had a  _ thing  _ for leggings. They were soft, they felt so good, they looked amazing! The Princess had world class formal wear. Her dress, her shoes, and of course her leg wear were all of the highest quality. The wonderful sheer material practically shined and it felt amazing on Curly’s fingers.

The Princess hummed in relief, leaned back in her throne, and lifted the hem of her dress a few inches.

“Let me get that out of your way.” She said. “I really owe you Miss Brace.”

I would pay for the privilege to do this. Curly thought. She thought it was better if she didn't vocalize that particular thought.

“You can just call me Curly.” She said, gently massaging the Princess’s toes. When she was finished she straightened the stocking, the seam had come off center sometime during the day, that couldn't be comfortable.

“And I seem to remember saying you could call me Peach.” The Princess said. She lifted her other foot up for Curly to work on before Curly had a chance to ask for it. She was probably used to treatment like this, she was royalty after all.

“I'm not sure that would be appropriate, your highness.” Curly said.

“Then I guess it'll have to be Miss Brace for now, won't it?” The Princess said.

Curly didn't know how to respond to that so she focused on taking care of the task at hand. Massage the heel, heavy 

“Are you enjoying yourself down there?” The Princess said.

Curly froze. 

“I'm not sure what you mean, your Highness.” she said, straining to keep her voice level.

“You like massaging my feet. I can tell.” The Princess said. There wasn't any hint of anger in her voice but Curly was already beginning to panic. What had she been thinking!

“Diplomacy. Negotiation. Politics. Being able to read people is a vital part of my job.” The Princess explained. "Plus, you've been staring when you think I can't see and you've been avoiding any incidental touching."  


“I'm, um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I mean, uh,-”

“It's ok. I'm not angry.” The Princess said sweetly. Then, after a short pause, “Would you like to touch me more?”

Curly’s jaw dropped.

“Please. I will enjoy it as much as you do.” The Princess said.

Curly looked up at the Princess for a very long moment as she tried to unjam the gears in her head. That was  _ definitely _ an invitation. 

She'd be crazy not to take it.

Curly looked back down at the Princess's foot and began running her palm over the sheer material. Gradually she moved from her foot to her ankle, and then up her calves. She felt so soft!

“Care to try something a bit more adventurous?” The princess asked.

“What do you mean? And absolutely.” Curly said.

“How about you start by kissing my foot and then work your way up?” Peach said, lifting her dress to her knee.

Curly grinned up at Peach then lifted the Princess’s foot to her mouth, planting a soft kiss of the top of her foot, then gradually moved her way up the elegant woman’s leg. The touch of the stocking on her lips and tongue was a unique and heavenly sensation. A combination of warmth from Peach's body and softness from the leg wear. She paused for a moment at the Princess’s knee, taking time to play at the to the sensitive skin on the inside of her knee and enjoying the texture of the stocking pulled tight over soft skin.

“Ohh, that feels great Curly!” Peach said with a giggle. “It tickles!”

“Curly? What happened to 'Miss Brace'?” Curly asked.  


“I figure it is just ridiculous to stand on formalities at the moment.” The Princess said.

“I suppose you are right. Princess.” Curly said.

“Now you are just- ah!”

Peach let out a high pitched squeak as Curly pushed up her dress to expose the rest of her legs and her underwear. She immediately attacked Peach’s inner thigh, focusing most on the lacy top of her stockings. Just before Curly could bury her face completely between the Princess’s legs she felt a heavy pressure on her shoulder. A quick look confirmed that Peach was pushing her away.

“About time for my next appointment, Miss Brace.” She said, suddenly regal and all business. “You wouldn’t be meaning to embarrass me, would you?”

“No, Princess.” Curly said, allowing Peach to push her back. Peach stood up and began straightening her dress. Curly helped, then put the Princess’s shoes back on her feet. In no time at all she was presentable, perfect Princess Peach again.  


“Can you show the next group in Miss Brace?”

“No problem Princess.” Curly said with a sigh.

_ What rotten timing… _ Curly thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out a lot longer than they usually will, 1400+ words! It was good practice for establishing setting quickly. Turned out far less kinky than these probably usually will, the prompt called for leg wear kink but did not specifically call for foot fetishism so I didn't want to stray too far in that direction. 
> 
> This is also the first time I have ever tried to write what it feels like to kiss a woman's leg when she is wearing leg wear. It's a neat sensation, a personal favorite.
> 
> Hope the characterization of Curly Brace is to people's liking, I have no idea what the common fan interpretations of her character are like.


End file.
